


Oscar Night 2004

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Uploading My Backlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Oscar Night 2004

In the end, Sean declined Viggo's offer. He didn't like crowds, and all the attention would have taken away from what really was Peter's night. Sean had said that Viggo should take Henry instead, let him see the bright lights and the glam of Hollywood, but in the end, Vig had gone alone and Sean watched from the hotel. Peter had almost begged him to come to the party afterwards, saying that it wouldn't be right without Boromir, and the hobbits had enthusiastically agreed. Sean never could say 'no' to Elijah. Not to mention that one mischievious elf knew where he lived and wasn't above the gossip columns himself.

He waited with what he refused to call bated breath as they called the nominations. Tom Cruise, Brad for _Troy_ , and a few others. The flash on Viggo showed him worrying his middle jacket button, hair over his eye to avoid the cameras. Orli sat to his left, holding his hand tight. Sean wondered who Orli was hoping would win. Orli and Brad had been close during _Troy_ , but how close Sean had never been sure. He had been almost always on the phone with Vig or with him during his infrequient visits, and haven't really been a part of the cast's clique. Scuttlebutt said that Orli had done more than improve Brad's British accent, but scuttlebutt also had that Elijah was gay, and there wasn't a straighter man alive than Elijah Wood.

Though he knew the outcome couldn't be changed, Sean crossed his fingers nonetheless as Harrison opened the envelope. "And the Oscar goes to..," he drawled and Sean wanted to reach through the telly and strange his old costar. Harrison milked the moment for all it was worth, then said the words that would earn Sean fifty dollars and some interesting sexual favors.

Viggo blushed as he walked slowly down the aisle, ignoring the loud hobbit catcalls and the cheering croud. Harrison pulled him into a hug on stage and gave him the statuete with one of those grins that would bring a girl to her knees. Sean was pleased to note that Vig didn't return it. So he was taking the bet seriously.

"Um, thanks for this," almost stammering, but growing surer, and Sean could almost see Vig remembering the instructions all nominees had receieved. No more than five people to thank, and after more than thirty seconds they were cueing the music. "Though this is really because of a lot of people. Pete, who went beyond the call of duty. Fran, I'm still not sure if you have limits. Everyone in WETA. My son Henry." As the cameras began their closeup, Viggo broke out into a huge smile and Sean would forever swear that Vig was looking through the camera at him. "And especially Boromir. I couldn't have done anything without you. Can't wait to see you tonight. You're amazing, and I love you for it. The bet money is on top of the TV." Sean risked a glance upward to the top of the cabinet. Sure enough, a fifty dollar bill peeked down at him. "Go easy on me later?" Sean blushed even though there was nobody there to see him. So that was Vig's revenge on him not being his date for the night. Oh, well. He supposed there were worse things Vig could have said. "Thank you, and good night."

Seven hours later, Sean stretched out besides his worn-out lover. "Think the Academy meant for poor Oscar to be stuck down there?"

"Hmm...probably not. New meaning to having a head up one's ass."

Sean laughed. "That's what you get for betting against yourself. Think we made the gossip lists?"

Viggo's hand snaked around Sean's shoulders, pulling him close. "I think they'll be pondering my words for some time. Until Orli spills, of course."

"My money's on our beknighted Ian."

"Something I should know?"

"Well, he *is* addressing some gay rights group next week. Perfect opportunity."

"Stakes?"

Sean's lips ghosted over Viggo's shoulder and he pulled the covers up around them. "Oh, I don't know. I'll think of something."  
   
   



End file.
